Je ne te laisserai pas tomber
by Miss Feary
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Alors que Grey et Juvia venaient de terminer une mission à Hortensia et étaient allés se coucher pour pouvoir rentrer à Magnolia le lendemain, la mage d'eau fut prise d'un étrange mal de tête qui, par la suite, risque fortement de causer sa perte...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Je ne te laisserai pas tomber

**Type** : Fiction

**Couple** : Grey x Juvia

Première fiction publiée qui n'est autre que du Gruvia ! J'aime beaucoup le Gruvia même si je suis plus attirée par le couple Gajeel x Levy (que je vous ferais sûrement un jour !)

Honnêtement, je pense que cette fiction ne sera pas très longue... Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de faire durer les trucs 30 chapitres _

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir :33

* * *

><p>Grey ferma la fenêtre de la chambre à triple vitesse. Une averse s'était soudainement abattue sur la ville d'Horsentia. Des nuages gris menaçants couvraient le ciel qui annonçait le début de la nuit. Juvia était à genoux sur le sol en train de faire calmement sa valise.<p>

« S'il pleut comme ça demain, on ne pourra pas rentrer à Magnolia. Fit remarquer Grey en tirant les rideaux.

- Juvia pense que ça se calmera pendant la nuit.

- Je l'espère. C'est pas prudent de rester ici alors qu'un truc bizarre rôde dans le coin. »

La jeune femme rangea sa dernière robe pliée puis ferma sa valise avant de se lever et de se coucher sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce réchauffée par un lacrima qui fonctionnait comme un chauffage. Grey croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pour écouter le vacarme provoqué par cette averse qui semblait interminable.

« Il se fait tard, Grey-_sama_. Dit Juvia en se mettant sous la couette. Nous nous levons tôt demain ! Venez vous coucher.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irais me coucher dans une vingtaine de minutes. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Répondit-il.

- Aaaah~ Grey-_saaaama_ ! »

Il poussa un long soupir puis entra dans la salle de bains. Le mage de glace ferma la porte pour éviter qu'un oeil curieux et baladeur ne vienne s'inviter à l'intérieur. Il se regarda dans le miroir qui était au dessus du lavabo. Sa mine était éreintée et il avait subi de nombreux dégâts à cause de sa mission à Hortensia. Juvia n'était quasiment pas blessée grâce à lui. S'il arrêtait de s'inquiéter pour elle dans les moments difficiles, cela lui éviterait de frôler la mort à chaque fois. Surtout que sa coéquipière savait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule. Elle n'avait pas été mage de rang S à Phantom Lord pour rien.

Après s'être débarbouillé la figure, il sortit de la salle de bains en éteignant la lumière au passage. Juvia dormait paisiblement dans la chambre et en devenait presque adorable. A cette pensée, un sourire arbora le visage de Grey qui s'empressa de venir se coucher à côté d'elle. La pluie s'était un peu calmée dehors mais on pouvait encore entendre les gouttes heurter la fenêtre. Le mage s'apprêta à s'endormir avant qu'une petite voix ne l'interrompe :

« Grey-_sama_... ?

- Qu'est-qu'il y a ?

- Juvia se sent étrange. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Tu dois juste être un peu secouée par la journée d'aujourd'hui. Ca va passer. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Grey avait aussi senti que Juvia dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était à cause de la mission qui avait été relativement calme aujourd'hui. A part si la bestiole étrange qui erre dans les rues d'Hortensia lui ait refilé quelque chose, il ne voyait rien d'autre qui avait pu la rendre malade. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu le voir ?

« Juvia vous assure qu'elle ne se sent pas bien... Elle a la tête qui lui fait un mal de chien...

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un médicament et de quoi boire en bas ? Proposa t-il en s'extirpant du lit. L'auberge a une armoire à pharmacie au guichet.

- Juvia veut bien... »

Il n'allait pas pouvoir passer une bonne nuit réparatrice. Il avait fallu que sa coéquipière tombe malade. Grey sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers qui menait au rez-de-chaussé. Il avait complètement oublié de vérifier si elle avait de la fièvre ou quelque chose comme ça. Le guichet était vide et fermé et l'auberge plongée dans l'obscurité accompagnée d'un calme divin : ce qui était logique vu l'heure qu'il était. L'armoire à pharmacie était juste à côté, dans un petit coin. Le mage l'ouvrit et prit un cachet contre les maux de tête avant de la refermer et d'aller chercher un verre. Mais il fut vite coupé par un cri déchirant qui appartenait à une personne qui n'était autre que Juvia. Il remonta les escaliers à triple vitesse et défonça la porte de la chambre avec panique. Il trouva la jeune femme étendue sur le sol, tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains comme pour calmer vainement une douleur. Son hurlement avait alerté le personnel ainsi que les autres personnes qui étaient venues séjourner à Hortensia. Les lumières du couloir de l'étage s'allumèrent. Grey sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'accroupissait près de la mage qui poussait des gémissements de douleur.

« Juvia ! Qu'est-qu'il t'arrive ?! »


	2. Chapter 2

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rentrer à Magnolia maintenant. Dit Grey en croisant les bras et en s'adossant à la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

- Juvia est désolée... » Répondit celle-ci les yeux posés sur ses mains qui serraient le drap d'hôpital.

Il soupira et se redressa avec un petit sourire pincé. La jeune femme leva la tête, toujours cet air affreusement désolé encré sur son visage que Grey trouvait délicat.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pas la peine de t'excuser.

- Merci Grey-_sama_... Mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous déshabiller dans l'hôpital... ? »

Le mage de glace prit son pantalon et son tee-shirt sur le sol et s'empressa de se revêtir avant qu'une infirmière ne le voit comme ça. Il eut une quinte de toux volontaire pour revenir à leur sujet précédent. Juvia sourit.

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que le médecin n'a rien trouvé d'étrange en te diagnostiquant. Rappela Grey. Je ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit un simple mal de tête !

- Juvia le pense aussi. Poursuivit-elle. Vous pensez que c'est à cause de...

- Nous ne savons même pas si cette bestiole mystérieuse rôde vraiment dans Hortensia et nous savons encore moins si elle existe. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un truc inventé parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de scoop pour les journaux.

- Vous avez peut-être raison... Mais tout cela rend Juvia anxieuse. »

Grey haussa les épaules et recula sa chaise pour se lever. Il ouvrit son sac qu'il avait déposé à ses pieds, sortit les vêtements typiques de sa coéquipière et lui tendit en détournant le regard.

« Rhabille-toi. On s'en va.

- D'accord mais... Nous n'avons pas la permission du médecin...

- On en a pas besoin. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton agacé. Bon allez ! Dépêche-toi et je te promets que je ne regarderais pas.

Elle acquiesça timidement et prit les vêtements avant de s'extirper du lit. Elle les enfila en jetant des regards à Grey qui avait le dos tourné.

« Ca ne dérange pas Juvia si vous la regardez vous savez...

- Non mais ça va pas ?! S'exclama le mage avec un petit sursaut. Je ne suis pas un pervers ! »

La bleue rit et plia sa robe d'hôpital qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Elle vint ensuite rejoindre son coéquipier qui était dans le couloir, tenant la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Avant de sortir à son tour, Juvia remarqua que la vitre (Les personnes à l'extérieur de la chambre ne peuvent pas voir à l'intérieur) qui faisait office de mur, reflétait la pièce comme un miroir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit que Grey avait tout vu. Cette petite découverte lui arracha un bruit sourd.

« Bon... On y va ? » Demanda le mage une fois que Juvia fut dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent dans les rues d'Hortensia en direction de la gare. Il y avait un train à dix-huit heures qui leur permettrait de rentrer à Magnolia. La guilde était sûrement impatiente de les revoir et surtout Mirajane... Une fois que Juvia sera rentrée, la mannequin du Weekly Sorcerer se jettera sur elle pour la bombarder de question en tout genre. Mais ce n'était pas Mirajane qui empêchait Grey de vouloir rentrer à Fairy Tail : c'était Juvia. Même ce petit incident d'hier soir était vite devenu un mauvais souvenir, le mage de glace, en revanche, n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Son regard bifurqua de ses mains dans les poches baillantes de son pantalon au visage aux traits fins de la jeune femme d'eau qui avait l'air angoissé. Elle aussi doutait de vouloir rentrer. Ou alors se trompait-il ?<p>

« Grey-_sama_... ?

- O-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci, brusquement tiré de ses pensées.

- Vous pensez que nous devrions rentrer... ? Demanda t-elle en levant des yeux hésitant vers lui. Juvia a encore un peu mal à la tête et elle préfère rester proche d'un hôpital. Au moins pour cette nuit.

- Je t'avoue que je suis inquiet pour toi. Je pense que tu as raison. Si tout se passe bien cette nuit, nous partirons demain matin pour Magnolia, d'accord ?

- Vous vous inquiétez pour... pour... Juvia... ? » Dit la jeune femme en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Grey ne prêta pas attention à sa réaction et entra dans un supermarché qui était sur leur chemin. La jeune femme demanda à son coéquipier de l'attendre avant d'entrer avec lui à l'intérieur. Il faisait frais et c'était plutôt agréable. L'air était lourd et humide dehors à cause des nuages gris menaçants qui couvraient le ciel. Mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur du supermarché. Il était complètement vide. Le mage de glace sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel qui flottait dans l'atmosphère. Il se mit sur ses gardes et regarda partout autour de lui. Mais cela lui était inutile car ce quelque chose d'inhabituel n'était autre que Juvia.

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse pour le chapitre 2 qui est court... Le 3e sera plus long ! Promis !<p>

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! :3


End file.
